watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 161/@comment-3434177-20190719040238/@comment-27702860-20190720022627
I have no idea about Mr. John Cleese topic, '' Be educated! ''but after uncountable failures, that became in something repetitive and boring. That is unfortunately the style of comedy in America: over-done, repetitive, hit-you-over-the-head. I can bet that was what they wanted, I constantly find comment in 4chan. . . . 4-chan only exits for boys to bitch. While myself can't explain why I got so much favoritism toward Ucchi, I am really able to express how much misses me fandom treats her as a merely gag character of whom they can mock at. '' She has not really been a "gag character" past, say, her watching Tomoko with Megume and Tomoki seeing her. We do not have all the usual "Lesbian!" stereotypes. For me, she is a flawed character--she is selfish--who is in pain. That is what makes her interesting. Given that Tomoko is not an out or obvious lesbian, there is none of the stupid "Will They Won't They?" crap going on. To me, there is this potential tragedy that if Uchi ever accepts what she is and even confesses to Tomoko, Tomoko will reject her. Then what? ''Despite it's showed along series Ucchi's behavior based on creeping and antics, there is also a subtext of seriety, I thought it had been quite clear in chapter 152 when Emoji Gang questioned to Tomoko about her closeness with Emiri, it's a drip of spotlight in an ocean where Ucchi was just an either secondary or background character along series, but if her existence were a mere joke, NT wouldn't have taken the bother for writing one entire chapter focused in that issue. I agree with that. NT can also only deal with one or two "crises" a chapter. So they are going to let things develop. However, Uchi has been swimming in the self-created bubble of denial for the last two years. It sort of got burst when her friends confronted her, then for the first time she actually has a conversation with Tomoko. Tomoko's insult tosses her out of her bubble for a bit. She is walking away feeling rejected but no one seems to know her "secret." When she returns . . . you get the picture. So Uchi is trying to recreate that bubble. It was not comfortable, but it seemed, to her, safer than being outside and honest with feelings I do not think she understands. I mean, we have her finally admitting that she finds "digusting" nice in some ways. And I really wonder how much attention put readers by passing along the chapters, but after all has happened, they still shows disdain about fact Tomoko got more people whom she talks with, because they still remark the "lack of reason" why the cast interacts with and cares for Tomoko, and it's Asuka who generally gets worst part in all this bashing. I suspect Auska represents every pretty girl that never dated these boys. Perhaps they took comfort in Tomoko seeming a greater failure than they are. Anyways, the one thing Tomoko is not is intentionally viscious . . . unless it involves Kotomi! I think one of the reasons Yoshida "stuck" with Tomoko is Tomoko kept coming back and never escalated. Now she may not like Tomoko squeezing and poking and peeking at her, but Tomoko otherwise does not insult her further. Even Yuri probably appreciates that Tomoko has not, really, abandoned her. I mean, the very point of suspension arc was to show how every character assumed and dealt with the absence of Tomoko, while she was also surviving her time isolated from her friends, of course everybody of them were going to wait for her when her period punishment were finished. Exactly. Why I liked it. I think people complain because either they want to watch The Parrot Sketch over and over and over again, or they need to bitch about something. The criticisms do not fit. The series in not "moe." It is not a harem. No one is snogging anyone--except maybe Yū! "Yuri Manga/Anime?" I think NT had some fun with that with Shizuka. Even then, nothing happened, and it is not like Shizuka dumped Failure to join Uchi in stalking Tomoko!